


A Love Letter to Dean

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College Student Sam, Coming In Pants, Frotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to give Dean a love letter for Valentine’s Day when he comes to Stanford for a romantic visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Letter to Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day fandom. <3

Sam’s fingers feel tight as he clutches the pen. The crisp white paper under his palm is blank and he feels more like he’s about to write a college essay instead of a letter to his brother.

The pen point has touched the paper so many times that its made a large blue ink dot, but there are still no strokes because he can’t form the words to tell Dean how he feels. Sure he’s shown him a million times, sure they’ve shown each other just as many times, but this is different, this is words not actions and as Dean would say, _No chick flick moments._ He’s pretty sure this might count as a chick flick moment.

He could write about how Dean makes his heart flutter, how his palms get sweaty when they touch each other in the most intimate ways. How he misses him so much since he left for school that his chest aches when they talk or how its days after Dean leaves from a visit before he can eat anything without feeling nauseous. 

_I’d die for you_ , sounds cheesy and Bryan Adams has already covered it in song form. 

He never thought that writing down how much he loves Dean would be so hard because, he truly, absolutely and completely _loves_ his brother with all of his heart and soul. He just can’t write it down without feeling like Dean might call him a girl.

The cell phone bleeps with a text message alert from Dean.

_Can’t wait to see u. ETA 1hr._ Sam’s heart starts that familiar flutter. 

With shaky hands he texts back. _Drive faster…_

He’s starting to think that he should have just bought one of those goofy sappy Valentine’s Day cards from the card shop; it’s easier to sign your name to the already written words than to compose your own thoughts eloquently on paper.

He sees Dean pulling into the parking lot and he knows that he has less than five minutes before he’s bounding through the door of his dorm and wrapping himself around him like an octopus.

The pen makes some scribbles on the paper and Sam’s not even sure if he knows what it says before he’s sealing the envelope and writing Dean across the front.

“Sammy,” Dean calls as he opens the door and throws his duffle inside ahead of himself.

“Thought you’d never get here.” Sam’s already pressed against Dean’s body, the envelope held tight in his hand.

“Give me some sugar,” He closes his hungry mouth over Sam’s with fevered desire. Sam presses back, his skin is on fire and his hands are shaking. He’s worried about the letter and completely aroused by his brother’s now roaming hands.

Dean can’t get Sam’s shirt open fast enough before he’s peppering his chest with soft wet kisses. Sam’s clutching Dean’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Dean’s pushing them towards the bed until Sam’s knees touch the edge and then he pushes them over. Sam hits the bed and bounces as Dean climbs on top of him, legs spread over his hips as he sits on Sam’s pelvis. “I’ve been waiting for this, for months.” Dean rotates his hips over Sam’s apparent erection.

“Me too. Oh God, me too,” Sam snaps his hips as his body reacts to the rough pressure. Sam forgets about the envelope in his hand.

Sam’s moving for more friction as Dean lets his hands move all over Sam’s body. He’s smoothing over every inch of Sam’s exposed torso, moving up those broad shoulders to shove the thin cotton flannel shirt off them before leaning down to kiss along the thick column of Sam’s long slender neck. “I’ve missed you so much,” his words burn into Sam’s skin like a love letter to his body.

Dean’s heavy on Sam, their bodies moving and grinding together in a rhythmic undulation of passion and desire. Sam’s hands find their way to Dean’s biceps and hold on. The envelope is crushed against the smooth hard muscle as Sam digs his fingers into the meat.

“I…oh fuck,” Sam moans as he arches into Dean. His body is tense, the swirl of heat and the fluttering of his heart override any senses outside that of his pending orgasm. 

Dean crashes into Sam with almost brutal force as he rotates his hips, his hands are holding down his little brother’s shoulders as they stare intensely into each other’s eyes. It’s feral, lustful, and needy as they build to their mutual orgasms. Dean’s mind is almost a blank, the only single thought he has is to finish getting off and then strip Sam down and do it all over again, only with more creativity.

Sam’s almost biting through his lower lip, his heels are pushed into the edge of the bed as he fumbles for more leverage. His hips are slamming into Dean’s groin. His hard cock is throbbing; he feels a warm wet spot expanding across the front of his boxers as they slip back and forth from the crushing pressure over his hard-on.

“Come-on, Sammy.” He’s almost begging Sam to come, to fall over that edge and cream his jeans with a wet mess of jizz. 

Sam moans, his mouth open, eyes closed tight, fingers making indentations in Dean’s arms as he convulses with his intense orgasm. “J...e…s…u…s,” Sam groans. He’s still pushing into Dean as he rides it out.

The wet mess bleeds through Sam’s jeans and onto Dean’s thigh. The warm wet sends a shockwave of pleasure through Dean. He grinds down harder, his hips swiveling and pushing into the unyielding force of Sam’s bucking as he comes inside of his own boxers.

He collapses on top of Sam, his hands running down Sam’s arms to intertwine with his fingers when he feels the paper. He pulls it out of Sam’s hand.

“No, Dean, no.” He wrestles for the envelope, embarrassed at the idea of writing down his feelings when all they need to do is show each other how they feel. 

Dean reads it. “For me?” he rolls over and starts to open it.

“It’s stupid, don’t worry about it.” Sam tries to pull it out of Dean’s hand but Dean bests his efforts.

It’s open and he’s reading it before Sam can persuade him not to.

_I love you._

Sam’s sitting on the edge of the bed, he can barely breathe, his heart isn’t beating from nerves and he wants to bolt into the bathroom, lock the door and hide until his brother leaves.

He’s shocked when Dean looks at him with a smile. Not a sarcastic smile, not an impish about to pick-on-you smile either, it’s a genuine heartfelt, crinkles at the corners of his eyes smile. 

“What?” Sam reverts to his sixteen year old self, remembering how awkward he felt telling Dean that he loved him after they’d just fucked for the first time. If he remembers correctly Dean blew him off by saying. _It’s the afterglow of the orgasm, it’ll pass._ Before he rolled over and went to sleep. Those nerves are raw and on the surface right now.

Dean holds the note to his chest like he’s trying to press it into his skin. “Ditto.” He pulls Sam down on top of himself.

“I wanted to give you something special for Valentine’s Day.” Sam’s smiling from ear to ear. His nerves replaced with the soft afterglow of his orgasm.

“This is the most special thing you’ve ever given me.” Dean coos, his hand still clutching the note as he pulls Sam into a kiss. “Now get naked.” 

The end.


End file.
